


打ち合わせ

by t_nine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nine/pseuds/t_nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没意义没前因后果的肉。练习作。<br/>其他作品走lft主页：http://t-seven.lofter.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	打ち合わせ

今天松本润没有什么收录工作，只需要和夜会的staff们确认一下节目的流程，做一些商讨而已，算是相当轻松的日程安排了。  
但松本润现在觉得一点都不轻松  
他真不应该答应樱井翔那个该死的要求。  
身体深处被塞入了两枚跳蛋，此时正微微震动着，按摩着他逐渐兴奋起来的肠壁。  
为了防止跳蛋在他活动的时候滑出来，樱井翔还给他塞入了有束缚带的假阳具。松本润阴茎根部被丝带系住，打了个漂亮的结。此时假阳具没有完全进入的末端部分正被椅面顶着，在重力的作用下将跳蛋一点一点推向更深处。  
他尝试过微微抬起上半身好让跳蛋不要再向里推，但坚持了两分钟大腿就酸胀无比，一不注意便脱力地跌回了椅子上，假阳具向里猛的一戳，松本紧皱着眉竭力抑制住了几乎要脱口而出的惊喘。

樱井注意到松本突然紧握的拳头和紊乱的呼吸节奏，知道他开始有反应了。尽管松本努力保持着原有的声调和说话速度，时不时的奇怪停顿和话尾莫名的颤音暴露了松本润的情动。  
「松本さん是不是身体不太舒服？」樱井装作很担心的样子问他，「我看你脸有点红。」  
松本气恼的瞪了他一眼，抿了抿唇，「没事，继续开会。」  
好吧。樱井翔在心里耸了下肩，他倒是不介意这个会再开一会儿。相反，他很期待松本润接下来的表现。  
于是他悄悄把手伸进口袋，把遥控器调大了一档。

松本润毫无变化的表现让他怀疑遥控器是不是坏了了，遂又一档一档向上推，直到松本润用力踩了他一脚。  
嘛，这不是没坏嘛……  
松本润始终都可以感受到跳蛋在他身体深处逐渐增强的震动，只是自尊心和不愿服输的个性使他残存着一丝理智忍耐着而已。  
此时已经抵达忍耐的极限，小腹处游走的欲火仿佛要将他整个人点燃，松本润难耐地扭了扭，即使被紧缚，前端仍渗出一些液体来弄湿了内裤，话间也偶尔漏出一些甜腻的喘息，汗水已经布满了额头。  
「松本さん真的没关系吗，你出了很多汗。」制作人也发现了松本的异常，颇有些担心的询问，「不舒服的话我让经纪人来先接你回去吧，离收录还有好几天，明天再讨论也不迟。」  
「不用……嗯……我自己回去就好。」呻吟差点从话语间漏出来，松本深吸了口气企图整理下自己的气息。  
「你这个样子怎么能自己回去，我还是叫经纪人来。」制作人很是担心的样子，掏出了手机打算打电话。  
「真的不用，我自己……啊啊！」松本润话说到一半，樱井翔突然把遥控器调到了最大档，突如其来的刺激让松本几乎要从椅子上跳起来，紧捂住嘴趴在桌上，不发出呻吟已是极限，松本已经无暇掩饰剧烈的喘息。  
「松本くん好像真的很不舒服的样子，要不我送他回去吧。」樱井终于发话，主动揽下了这个任务。  
「那麻烦樱井さん了。」

待会议室走空之后，松本润终于不用继续掩饰，此时也已达忍耐的极限，樱井一拉开他的手，甜腻的呻吟就一声高过一声地传出来。  
「怎么了松本さん，身体不舒服吗？」  
樱井翔倒是不急，恶作剧地绕到松本身后给他揉肩，还有心情调侃他。  
「呜……难受……翔くん……」  
松本可以感受到樱井翔温度略高的手掌按在他的肩上，此时与他的那一点点肢体接触就像他的救命稻草，唯有樱井的触碰能疏解他的欲望。  
顾不上羞耻，松本牵引着樱井的双手来到自己胸前。  
「怎么了？想要翔くん干什么？」  
樱井翔还是耐性好的很，松本不说，他就不遂松本的愿去抚慰他的乳首，只是轻柔的在周围打圈，撩的松本欲望更盛。  
「想要翔くん抱我、啊！……玩我，玩我的乳首……要受不了了……先把后面的关、嗯啊……关掉。」

樱井阻止了松本自己揉捏乳首的动作，把松本从椅子上捞起来仰面放在会议桌上，褪下他下半身所有的衣物。松本后穴已经分泌出些许肠液，肠道内湿润温暖，离开椅子的动作让假阳具向外滑了一点，跳蛋也随之一起下滑，正好落到松本的敏感点。  
跳蛋还在最大档，抵在那要命的一点疯狂震动，极致的快感从后面顺着脊髓一路直击松本大脑，偏偏前面还被束缚着释放不了，松本被这快感与痛苦齐飞的奇妙感受折磨地几近崩溃，眼角渗出生理性的泪水。  
「翔くん我求你、啊啊啊！……求你……嗯啊……关掉……」  
「诶——？可是我很喜欢这个诶。」樱井翔完全没有帮他的意思，还握着假阳具不紧不慢地抽插了两下。  
松本润的小穴此时已经十分柔软，假阳具抽出的时候可以看见上面晶亮的水渍。粉色的软肉卖力地吞吃着状貌可怖的玩具，发出淫靡的水声。  
「你看，你不也很喜欢嘛。」樱井翔看的入迷，还随手弹了一下松本润早已硬的发痛的分身。  
Jr受到攻击，松本痛苦的弓起脊背，假阳具滑出了许多，樱井翔不满地整根推回去，松本的前端再次大量渗出透明的性液，巨大的刺激已经让他说不出话，张开口满是发颤拔高的呻吟。

看松本润实在憋得难受，樱井终于大发慈悲地解开了松本前方的束缚。没有套弄几下松本马上就浑身颤抖着释放了出来，白浊一股股地射出，喷洒在会议桌上和他身前樱井的裤子上。樱井调小了震动的幅度——把小朋友玩坏了就不好了。  
「啊啊全弄脏了，座长打算怎么赔偿我呢。」樱井这样说着，脸上却没有半点生气的表情，一边欣赏着松本射完后失神的表情，和他依然下意识轻微扭动着的身躯，一边缓缓地解开自己的皮带扣——樱井早就硬了。  
把松本身上的T恤向上卷起，樱井慢慢舔弄起松本的乳首来。身体处于高度兴奋的状态，松本胸前的两颗果实早就充血硬了起来，此时被樱井用牙齿又咬又扯，他终于从高潮余韵里缓过神来。  
樱井的动作还算轻柔，但松本刚释放过的身体毕竟敏感，这点刺激对他来说刚刚好，他闭上眼睛享受樱井的爱抚，发出满足的喟叹。  
「翔さん……」小奶音此时有点哑了，听起来是别样的色气。  
「嗯？」樱井翔没有停止品尝他曼妙的身体，专心舔食着松本的乳首，偶尔还会吮吸一下，意在感受松本无法忍耐的惊喘。当然他手也没闲着，用指尖在松本柔软放松的穴口浅浅的戳着，玩弄着幼嫩的软肉，时而及其轻柔的从会阴处抚过，惹得松本又是一阵颤抖。  
松本润被他撩的难耐，颇具邀请意味地往前凑了凑。「不进来吗？」

没想到这个蹭得累的家伙会主动地邀请自己，樱井心里窃喜，表面却是调笑的态度。  
「哟，刚刚射完又那么想要？」  
「不进来算了。」松本润到底脸皮薄，被这么一说马上缩着身子打算逃开。  
「我可没说不想。」樱井绷不住笑了出来，抓住对方的腰把人拖回来，取出假阳具，伸出三根手指探入对方的蜜穴中。  
松本的后穴其实早就扩张的十分充分，做足了迎接樱井的准备。此时樱井还在虚情假意地做准备工作让他十分不满。  
「翔くん把它们拿出来，我要你。」  
樱井翔触到两颗低速震动的跳蛋，玩心大起，偏偏又用指尖把它们往里顶了顶。  
不等松本把抱怨的话说出口，樱井便提枪欺上，惹得松本前端又迅速地挺立了起来。

樱井把松本的双腿推向他胸前，蜜穴得以毫无遮掩地暴露在樱井面前，清楚地看着自己的性器与对方的私密之处紧紧相连，樱井感到异常兴奋，以要把自己揉进对方身体里的力气地操弄着，抽出一小截又挺向更深处，囊袋拍打着松本的臀肉，发出淫靡的水声。  
樱井大开大合的动作下，此时松本讲不出一句完整的话，M字开腿的体位让樱井进入的更为深入和畅通，松本唯有仰着头紧闭着眼，随着樱井的动作配合地扭动着身躯，尝试着去找樱井的步调，不然他只怕自己会溺死在樱井的攻势中。  
樱井看松本喉咙口发出意味不明的急喘，全身泛起情动的浅粉色，充血红肿的乳首高高挺立，汗水为他的躯体更添几分色气，小奶音一声高过一声地回荡着，开始沾上了哭腔。  
「润……舒服吗？」  
樱井自己也喘得厉害，汗水滑落到眼皮上，半眯着眼问出这一句。  
松本润的呻吟被顶的支离破碎，短促而高亢，对方滚烫的侵入让他几近昏厥，哪有余裕回答他，只好紧紧勾住对方的脖子以示回应。  
「让你更舒服一点。」  
樱井说着把跳蛋的幅度重新调到了最大档。跳蛋抵着他自己的顶端，樱井费了好大劲才控制住没有缴械，戳着两颗不听话的小玩具行进至更深处。  
松本是完全受不了了，崩溃地大声哭喊起来，Jr在没有任何抚慰的情况下马上又颤抖着吐出一股股稀白的精水来。

樱井可还没有完事，有力甚至是蛮横地在松本体内驰骋。头部略过敏感点的时候，松本被迫从第二次高潮的回味里清醒过来，感受到后穴强烈的快感过电一般地到处乱窜。  
说实话带着跳蛋开了一个多小时的会，刚才短时间内又射了两次，松本此时已经没有体力了。可樱井不知疲倦的挺动和依然在疯狂震动的跳蛋强硬地给他制造了快感，过了一会他的分身又稍稍抬起头来，松本润无助地轻喘着，觉得眼前开始发黑。  
「翔……太、嗯、太深了。」松本的话被顶的不成句，听起来像卡带的唱片「我不、不行了……翔くん、嗯、我真的、啊！……会坏掉的……好奇怪……嗯……我受不了了。」  
樱井翔又坚持了好一会才败下阵来，滚烫的精华浇在松本的内壁上，松本感受到下腹蒸腾的火焰燃烧着他的欲望，分身顶端又渗出一点透明的液体，而他终于得以休息片刻，紧张的肌肉慢慢松弛下来，失神地望着头顶平凡过头的天花板。

樱井在他身上趴了一会再直起身来。从松本体内抽出疲软的性器的时候，还温热着的白浊缓慢地流出来一些，滴到已经一片狼藉的会议桌上。  
樱井上半身还穿的好好的，只把西裤褪到了膝盖的位置，此时马上就把自己擦干净并穿戴好了，看起来又是仪表堂堂。  
「今天没带套呢。」樱井有些苦恼地叹了口气，「要好好清理一下才行。」  
作为新世纪好男人，事后清理的工作当然是樱井代劳，然而把手指往深处一探他才发现那两个可爱的小玩具还停留在松本的体内，只是早就没电了。

之前使用的假阳具是中号的，樱井的尺寸比它还大上一圈。因此此时那两枚跳蛋已经被推到了极深的地方。  
松本刚才被顶的酸麻，没有察觉。因为卡的实在太深，此时跳蛋稍微移动一下，违和感便十分强烈地传过来，松本觉得难受无比。  
「翔くん，快拿出来。好难受。」  
「我知道。」樱井轻皱着眉又用手指比划了一下，跳蛋很深，可能比较难办。

樱井翔试着用手指夹出来，可是松本的内部湿润非常，加上探入两根手指只能触到一点点，跳蛋竟然又往里滑了一下，惹得松本润紧皱着眉喊痛，一张小脸变的煞白。  
樱井翔显然是心疼的，此时冷静了下来觉得自己真是不该把东西留在里面就开始办事。而不管是谁的错，里面的东西肯定要拿出来。樱井马上又进行了新的尝试。  
「可能会有点难受，润，你忍一下。」樱井直起身亲了亲恋人的唇瓣以示安慰。松本脸上全是汗，此时吻起来有点咸咸的。  
「没关系，我相信翔くん。」松本小扇子一样的睫毛上沾着泪水，深吸一口气做好了准备。

在刚刚结束战斗的小穴里探入两根手指还是非常方便的， 而樱井添加第三根手指的时候就觉得紧致非常了。  
高温的肠壁紧紧裹着樱井的手指，樱井甚至可以感受到对方脉搏的跳动。  
「现在难受吗？」  
后穴塞了三根手指，松本除了觉得有点酸胀，竟然又有点兴奋起来，主动把身体往樱井翔那边凑。  
「没事，还可以。」

樱井翔又加了一根手指，四指聚拢慢慢活动着。松本胀的眼前发黑，声音开始沾上哭腔。  
「好满、太满了呜……翔ちゃん……好难受……变得好奇怪……もう……わかんない……」  
樱井翔看着心疼，仔细温柔地吻他的睫毛「再忍忍，跳蛋留在里面更难受。」  
松本润点了点头，浓密的两条眉毛还是紧皱着，疼痛造成的泪水积攒在眼眶，湿润的眼神看起来可怜非常。  
樱井让松本抓着自己空出来的那条手臂，以此感知他的状况。另一只手缓慢转动着向对方体内推进。  
由于手部姿势的原因，手指前进的过程中，松本前列腺收到的压迫越来越强。快感蛮不讲理地再次聚集在下腹，松本几乎要哭出来。  
樱井翔忙着研究怎么把手推进去，满头大汗地努力着，等注意到小松本又半硬起来的时候，抬头一看松本又是一脸潮红，轻声细喘着。  
「诶？润？」  
「翔さん你快点！」松本是真的要哭了。

骨节最宽处通过穴口的时候松本润一声闷哼，差点昏过去，身体因为疼痛开始颤抖，胸膛剧烈起伏着。  
「翔……我……坏、要坏掉了……」松本眼神没有焦距，指甲深深扣进樱井的皮肤，沁出几颗血珠。  
樱井被他的反应吓到，手指曲了一下，关节狠狠碾在松本的敏感点上——因此他的分身没有因疼痛而疲软，反而轻颤着溢出几股透明的性液。  
松本眼睑半阖，已经无法给出任何反应，涎液从他半张的嘴角淌下都不自知，只是身体仍然止不住地颤抖，像一只被玩坏的玩偶一样楚楚可怜。  
樱井心想长痛不如短痛，索性狠下心发力把两颗跳蛋纳入手掌。  
剧烈的动作再次刺激了松本，他的性器充血到极致，此时松本除了疼痛和本不应存在的欲望已经什么都感受不到了，想要尖叫却只是发出几声变了调的婉转呻吟而已。  
樱井再接再厉地把手往外抽，然而加上了跳蛋的体积，抽出的过程变得十分艰辛与缓慢，松本自然也比刚才煎熬一百倍，而他已经没有力气哭喊，只能偶尔无助的发出几声轻叫，像一直出生不足两周的小猫。

抽出手的过程中松本又高潮了一次，这已经是他这个下午第三次了，自然已经射不出什么东西来，精水稀薄，湿淋淋的布满他股间，把他的私密部位装点的分外漂亮。  
刚刚抽出手掌，松本的括约肌几乎要失去作用，小穴敞开三指多的宽度，肠液混合着留在里面的精液慢慢沿着被撑开些许的皱褶滴落下来。  
樱井急忙去看松本的情况。松本此时闭着眼，樱井以为他昏过去了，慌里慌张地去弄醒他。  
「我没事……翔さん……」松本的声音细若蚊蝇，沙哑无比，惹得樱井心疼的亲了亲他的额头，主动认起错来「我下次不这样了，真的对不起，你现在感觉还好吗。」  
「真的没事，不过这两天的工作大概要取消了。」

樱井把松本后穴里残留的精液抠挖出来，又把他的下体清理干净，取出包里备用的衣物打算给他穿上。  
穿外裤的时候松本总算缓了过来，打算自己站起来，可惜双脚软如豆腐，整个人散架一样往下落，吓得樱井赶紧把他一把捞起来，架着他给他穿好。  
等到樱井把会议室清理干净，背起松本准备回家的时候，松本已经快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地用暗哑地小奶音呼唤着。  
「翔くん。」  
「嗯？」  
「只要翔くん喜欢，今后不用顾虑我，做什么的都可以哦。」  
「诶……今天润没有很难受吗？」  
「只要翔くん喜欢。」  
「……………………まっちゃん真是个笨蛋啊。」  
「诶？」  
「夸你。」  
「嘿嘿(*´∇｀*)」  
まっちゃん真是个笨蛋啊。樱井在心里又说了一遍。


End file.
